UN MUNDO MAGICO
by Shadow girl'76
Summary: Es una histora alterna despues de OVA. Dejen sus comentarios gracias.
1. Chapter 1 Zephiro

Hola esta es una historia alterna, algunos presonajes son inventados, pero los principales pertenecen al grupo CLAMP. Es solo un ensayo de como me imagino que seria el tratar de mezcar las dos versiones de las Guerreras Magicas, estoy aprendiendo ha hacer esto por favor dejen sus consejos, gracias.

**Zephiro**

El agua cristalina corría a la orilla del castillo de Zephiro. El canto de las aves se escuchaba a lo lejos, y el sol se filtraba por una de las habitaciones del castillo, ahora lucia diferente. Después de la dura lucha que enfrentaron contra las Diosas de la tierra, y esa difícil batalla en la que Lantis sacrifico su vida para ayudarlas, nuestro mundo ha vuelto a ser mejor que antes. El creador había cambiado el sistema de regir Zephiro, ahora es rígido por el Pilar. Gracias a sus oraciones, la gente tenía nuevamente paz. Esmeralda por ser de voluntad más fuerte había sido elegida para orar por nosotros y yo siendo el mago más poderoso, fui consagrado para velar del pilar, soportar la base, y ser el espíritu de nuestro planeta. Cuando volvimos del mundo místico como ahora la historia lo cuenta, El Creador nos llenos de Bendiciones pero a la vez nos maldijo por haber puesto en peligro este mundo. Recuerdo como se dirigió a nosotros nos encontrábamos aun en trance por el fin de nuestra lucha cuando vimos una luz brillante y una voz como de trueno.

- Esmeralda, Esmeralda, - fue llamada con autoridad.

- ¿Quien eres y que deseas? – dijo la aludida aun dolida por saber que Zagato había sido manipulado por su hermano Eagle y sacrificado.

- Yo soy aquel que siempre ha sido, - guardó silencio por un segundo – Yo cree este mundo y a todas sus creaturas mágicas, veo con gran tristeza como destruyeron y abusaron de los regalos que les fueron proporcionados. - dijo ahora tomando una figura media humana parecía mas bien un espíritu, pues su cuerpo era semitransparente, era un anciano de largos cabellos, blancos, ondulado, rodeado por una fina areola alrededor de la cabeza y con adornado de las joyas mas exquisitas, zafiros, rubíes, amatistas, diamantes, esmeraldas, ente otras, sus ojos parecían dos llamas de fuego, de mentón firme, su mano izquierda sostenía un báculo similar al de Madoshi Clef, pero solo que en la parte superior parecía una esfera luminosa de cristal y en su mano derecha se encontraba Mokona. Vestía una túnica blanca, y sus pies estaban desnudos. Parecía suspendido en el aire, era una vista maravillosa atrás de el se encontraban jóvenes hermosamente vestidos de blanco , y doncellas vestidas con hermosos vestidos, al ver tan espectacular visión Esmeralda, Madoshi Clef, Ferio y Eagle cayeron de rodillas. Con su mirada fija en el suelo.

- Padre creí nunca volver a verte. –murmuro el mago.

- Obelix o mejor dicho Clef, así es como te haces llamar, me imagino que no les has dicho en realidad quien eres, Hijo mío, que has hecho del mundo que te regale por ser el mas amado. – este se acerco mas a Madoshi Clef. -Te dote de los poderes mas inimaginables, y me has decepcionado.

- Señor has de mi lo que tu consideres que merezco, pero te imploro por ellos, en especial por ella, que fue victima de las circunstancias. – dijo con la mirada aun en el suelo.

- Levante, ningún hijo mío debe estar postrado en la tierra. – dijo el anciano con un movimiento de manos, el mago se levanto pero su cabeza aun seguía baja, los demás guardaba silencio, de pronto se escuchaba el cantar de las doncellas, y entre ellas se acerco una de cabellos dorados largos hasta el suelo su cabeza estaba adornada por una corona de rosas, de mirada dulce, etérea, delgada, cubierta por una túnica blanca sujetada por dos anillos de oro en los hombros uno mas en la cintura sus manos estaban adornadas por brazaletes del mismo material, sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas sandalias doradas, al acercarse al Creador le sonrió, este asintió y entonces ella descendió lentamente hacia el mago.

- Obelix es hora de volver a casa con los tuyos, he esperado por ti siete siglos,- dijo la joven con una voz celestial, y acercando su mano al rostro del aludido.

- Adara... - su voz parecía un susurro.

- Amado mío vuelve que aun sigo esperando por ti. – su voz sonaba a suplica.-

- Pero yo…- el se volvió a ver a sus amigos que aun se encontraban de rodillas y que escuchaban en silencio, parecía que estaban bajo alguna especie de hechizo ya que no decían palabra alguna. – ellos me necesitan. Quiero ayudarlos a reconstruir este mundo.

- Vuelves a rechazarme. – ellas se poso de rodillas aunque su cuerpo nunca toco el suelo. – Zenos tu hijo me ha vuelto a rechazar, mi padre no lo perdonara y conoces las profecías.

- Obelix, he escogido entre todas las doncellas a la mas bella y virtuosa solo para ti, por que la rechazas. – dijo con voz calmada sin importar el tono de reproche de Adara.

- Padre, perdona si no acato tus designios pero si he de tener una compañera para la eternidad, permite que yo la elija, - y viéndola agrego. – Lamento si mi rechazo te lastima, pero por favor comprende, he visto cosas que tu aun ignoras y he conocido emociones, sentimientos… desearía que me comprendieras, eres una hermosa doncella, pero no soy un hombre para ti.

- Que has dicho, hombre… acaso te comparas con seres inferiores, eres hijo de un Dios, por lo tanto eres un Dios. Zenos creo que tu hijo ha enloquecido. – ella se puso en pie, - has pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de nosotros que has olvidado por completo lo diferentes que somos, creo que después de todo no deseo unirme a alguien que se compara con un humano.-

- Cuidado Adara Zephiro fue un regalo de mi padre, y adoro este mundo, y ellos no son inferiores, fueron creados por un Dios supremo, poseen poderes que muchos en Eternia jamás tendrán, y no olvides que poseen también inmortalidad. - luego miro a su padre – Quiero de vuelta a todos aquellos que desaparecieron en la batalla Padre. Yo los amo y no los quiero ver perecer.

- No abuses de mi amor por ti, eres mi único hijo varón, tus hermanas ya han crecido y sido desposadas por seres de bien, y te exijo que comiences a comportarte como lo que eres un Dios.

- Padre te lo ruego, devuélvemelos, prometo cuidar mejor de ellos, no quiero regresar a Eternia, aquí soy feliz. – En sus ojos se veía su decisión, el anciano lo miro por largo tiempo, en verdad su hijo estaba madurando, sabia que era una locura, y no deseaba que la profecía se cumpliera ya que seria el inicio de una lucha entre Dioses, bueno en realidad no rechazaba ha Adara por un humano, eso seria el desastre total y la desgracia para su hijo, el destierro, jamás seria aceptado nuevamente en Eternia, seria repudiado, pero por otro lado admiraba la valentía de que el demostraba. Bien así seria.

- Bien será como dices pero tendrán nuevas reglas y condiciones,

- Como tu digas,

- Te devolveré de nuevo tus creaturas y su gente te devolveré con todo su esplendor, pero ahora tendrán un sistema nuevo para mantener tu mundo. Crearemos un pilar y tu serás la base, su espíritu, y aquella que provoco la perdición de tu Sacerdote supremo será la encargada ahora de orar por el bienestar del planeta, borrare de su memoria todo recuerdo de su amor por el, permanecerá en su cuerpo de niña hasta que llegue el tiempo del cambio. Y tu tendrás todo el poder serás llamado el gran maestro y no habar mago mas poderoso que tu. Solo recuerda nunca olvidar que eres un Dios y que no se te esta permitido amar a nadie que no pertenezca ha Eternia. No lo olvides. – Sin esperar respuesta de Obelix Mokona se libero del brazo de Zenos, y fue a donde el mago – Tu cuidaras de mi hijo, Creaturas Místicas, Seres dotados de poderes aparezcan ante mi, yo los invoco.

Nuevamente apareció una luz y en el suelo aparecieron, Zagato, Lantis, Ascot. Alisione, un animal en forma de Lobo blanco, una chica de cabellos rubios recogidos en una cola de caballo, y creaturas personas y Zephiro comenzó a brillar, en lugar del castillo anterior apareció uno de cristal con tres enormes torres entonces Zenos levanto su báculo haciendo que todos se pusieran de pie y lo miraban con su mano derecha hizo un conjuro haciendo que Obelix se posara a su derecha cambiando su vestimenta obscura por una blanca con morada y azul con incrustaciones doradas. Su cuerpo cambio al de un niño de nueve años, en su cabeza apareció una corona con una piedra color azul celeste en forma de cuerno su báculo conservaba su forma original, de igual manera Esmeralda fue elevada y su cuerpo cambio al de una niña de 9 años, en su cabeza descansaba una corona con un zafiro en el centro y piedras diferentes a los lados, Su vestimenta era de un blanco brillante decorada con hilos de oro y joyas, entonces Zenos hablo con uno a cada costado.

- Gente de Zephiro de hoy en adelante ustedes serán reconocidos por el planeta de los deseos, y su magia, todo lo que desee se podrá realizar siempre y cuando lo deseen con la fuerza de su corazón, e aquí sus gobernantes Esmeralda será desde hoy princesa y pilar de Zephiro. Y el su Gran Maestro Madoshi Clef, a quien le entregare el libro de la creación y los secretos de este mundo. – dicho esto ante el apareció un libro enorme con grabados de oro, sellado - tu serás el guardián de este planeta, y decidirán quienes los sucederán. Solo algo mas, tu Eagle serás desterrado de Zephiro por causar tanta destrucción, te enviare a otro planeta, tendrás poder pero no magia, y de entre todos serás el que morirás. Tu Ferio lo sustituirás.

Dicho esto Zenos y toda la gente de Eternia desapareció, y todos fueron devueltos a sus antiguos hogares, esmeralda desapareció de la vista de todos, y los seres mágicos llevados al interior del castillo.

- Si, todo esto lo recuerdo como si halla ocurrido ayer, lamentablemente nadie mas lo recuerda, - el hechicero que se encontraba en el balcón de su estudio suspiro con melancolía, Zephiro se encontraba de nuevo en paz.

De pronto alguien llamo a la puerta, Madoshi Clef se volvió preguntándose quien podría importunarlo en ese preciso momento, levanto su mano derecha y con un pequeño conjuro la puerta se abrió.

- Maestro lamento interrumpirlo pero hay algo de lo que le quiero hablar – Un joven alto de largos cabellos negros, anudado con un anillo de oro a la altura de la espalda, su cabeza era adornada por una corona de oro en tres picos con piedras de diferentes clases. Su atuendo consistía en un pantalón blanco y camisa blanca sobre ellos los cubría un ropón del mismo color abierto por el frente bordado en oro, con una capa igualmente blanca con dorado, era el Sacerdote Supremo.

- Zagato, ¿'que ocurre '?– su tono de voz denotaba preocupación, como si pareciera saber de que le hablaría.

El sacerdote le dio la espalda y bajo su rostro, parecía como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas para poder explicarse.

- Solo dilo… -lo alentó –lo que sea buscaremos una solución.

- Me temo que no la hay, y si existiera no la acepto.

- ¡¡Zagato!! – el mago se sorprendió.

- Maestro ha ocurrido lo impensable y solicito ser removido de mis deberes, he fallado. – dijo este con la vista baja aun no se atrevía a mirarlo de frente.

- Lo solucionaremos, solo dime de que se trata. – ahora el se acercaba y tocaba ligeramente su brazo, era pequeño tal vez especialmente al lado del el sacerdote pero sabia que en esos momentos su discípulo necesitaba de todo su apoyo.

- No he fallado, y no quiero ser el causante de una desgracia, - dicho esto s volvió a su maestro cayendo de rodillas Madoshi Clef toco ahora su cabeza. – Me he enamorado.

- Pero eso no es malo.

- Por supuesto que si, lo hice de la persona equivocada.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Me he enamorado de aquella a quien jure lealtad, respeto y mi vida entera, trate por todos lo medios de evitarlo, pero me ha sido imposible- lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por los hermosos ojos violetas. – no quiero condenarla y ser el causante de …

- No lo digas eso no ocurrirá, buscare una solución, ya lo veras.

- No te engañes sabes que no la hay quiero ser destituido, ese es mi deseo.

- No puedes hacerlo, además eso no solucionara el problema y lo sabes.

- Entonces recurriré a la antigua tradición ..

- De que hablas…- dijo el gurú sorprendido.

- El sacrificio.

- No jamás lo permitiré, jamás. – que ocurría de diferente circunstancias pero volvía ha ocurrir porque sabia que Esmeralda sin decirlo correspondía a esos sentimientos. Quedaba algo más que hacer. Pero el no podía siquiera pensarlo no de nuevo.

- Maestro no hay nada que puedas evitar…- sin esperar respuesta se puso en pie y camino hacia la puerta antes de salir y sin voltear a verlo – será como tenga que ser.

- Zagato…- pero este ya había salido dejando un aire frio.

-


	2. Chapter 2 Hoy

ELLAS

La lluvia amenazaba con caer a torrenciales en Kanazawa principal ciudad de la isla Honshu, Japón. En la apresurada calle alguien escuchaba en el radio una vieja canción de Elvis Presley ("**Help Me Make It Through the Night**"), un grupo de estudiantes se detuvo la tormenta había comenzado. Una joven parecía escuchar con atención la canción,

_Take the ribbon from your hair ( Quita las Cintas de tu pelo )  
_

_Shake it loose, let it fall ( Sacúdalo ligeramente , y dejalo caer )  
_

_Lay it soft against my skin ( Pónlo suavemente contra mi piel )  
_

_Like the shadows on the wall ( Como las sombras en la pared )  
_

_Come and lay down by my side ( Ven y colocate a mi lado )  
_

_Till the early morning light ( Hasta que la luz de la madrugada. )  
_

_All I'm taking is your time ( todo lo que quiero es tu tiempo )  
_

_Help me make it ( Ayúdeme a hacerlo con la noche )  
_

_Through the night._

_I don't care what's right or wrong ( No me importa si es correcto o incorrecto )  
_

_I won't try to understand ( No intentaré entender )  
_

_Let the devil take tomorrow ( Deje al diablo venga mañana )  
_

'_cause tonight I need a friend.__ ( El ayer esta muerto y se ha ido )  
_

_And tomorrow's out of sight ( Y el mañana fuera de nuestra vista )  
_

_And it's sad to be alone ( Oh, es triste estar solo esta noche )  
_

_Help me make it ( Ayúdeme a hacerlo con la noche )  
_

_Trough the nigh__t._

_And tomorrow's out of sight ( Y el mañana fuera de nuestra vista )  
_

_And it's sad to be alone ( Oh, es triste estar solo esta noche )  
_

_Help me make it ( Ayúdeme a hacerlo con la noche )  
_

_Trough the night._

_I don't care what's right or wrong… (__No me importa si es correcto o incorrecto…)_

Suspiro, recordando los cientos de veces que había soñado justamente eso con Madoshi Clef, era ridículo que eso ocurriera solo lo había visto una sola vez pero lo tenía presente todo el tiempo, en especial en sus largas noches de insomnio. En ocasiones deseaba que fuera verdad y… gasta se dijo a si misma que tonterías pensaba era ridículo. Quizá todo lo había imaginando y había sido un sueño a su mente venían un sin fin de imágenes y rostros, tal vez solo lo imaginaron ella y sus amigas. Pero no, sabia que había sido real juntas habían revisado los diarios y noticieros "**un fenómeno extraño**" esa fue la descripción. Faltaban tan solo dos semanas para terminar la universidad tendría ahora un titulo en economía y negocios internacionales, había estudiado las dos carreras paralelas, y su tiempo libre lo aprovechaba viajando nuevamente a Tokio, en donde dos veces al año se reunía con sus dos mejores amigas, Fuu y Hikaru. Habían pasado ya siete años desde que dejaran la escuela, como habían cambiado desde entonces. Ocasionalmente se llamaban o escribían correos electrónicos, en uno de ellos Fuu les decía que había conocido un chico en Inglaterra y se habían comprometido, esperaba llevarlo a Tokio en su próxima visita, ella también estaba a punto de terminar la escuela de Medicina, pero mencionaba que continuaría con su especialidad, en neurocirugía. Umi sonrió para si misma mientras se percataba que la canción había terminado. Prosiguió caminando un poco alejada del grupo de amigos, sumida en sus pensamientos. Lucy, por su parte continúo practicando la gimnasia además de estudiar geografía, la cual termino antes que sus amigas y trabajaba en un centro de investigación en Tokio. Parecía que sus caminos se separaban cada vez más, solo que a ella le quedaba una alegría mas para su graduación sus padres como su amigas vendrían, eso la animaba, se graduaría con honores, estaba feliz, tenia bastantes preparativos que hacer. Con mejor humor se acerco a sus amigos.

- Umi ¿nos estas escuchando?. – Dijo un joven rubio acercándose, vestía un pantalón kaki beige, camisa azul y unos zapatos cafés, su cabello lo llevaba un poco largo a los hombros cortado en desigual sus ojos estaban tras unas gafas de sol y de su hombro colgaba un portafolio de aso lago café en el cual siempre tria computadora portátil. Sin que hablara era fácil notar que era extranjero, de intercambio, había llegado al Japón un año antes,

- Lo siento Tom, ¿que dijeron? – bajo la mirada rayos siempre la descubrían distraída.

-Otra vez pensando en ese chico misterioso.- sonrió Izumi, era una chica japonesa de largos cabellos negros, lacios, tez blanca, sus ojos rasgados, de estatura media, delgada y con un timbre de voz chillante. Vestía una blusa blanca de algodón, jeans, y mocasines, y al igual que Tom de su hombro colgaba el clásico maletín.

-Les he dicho miles de veces que no hay ningún chico misterioso, en realidad me gustaría que lo hubiera, pero al parecer no ha llegado aun.-

-Vamos Umi si podrías tener al chico que quisieras a tus pies eres inteligente, bonita, con una personalidad única, jejeje y no me refiero a tu carácter-

-Tom..- grito Umi.

- Lo siento, decía con esos ojos y cabellos de seda azul, piel similar a la porcelana, cielos podrías tener a cualquier hombre.

-Tomas no digas esas cosas sabes que siempre le han molestado. –Umi estaba completamente ruborizada.

- No exageren, soy normal y punto.

- Sabes que no comparada a las chicas japonesas eres diferente.

- Sus padres son extranjeros.

- Pueden encontrar otro tema de conversación por favor, parece que nunca dejara de llover. – se parecía en verdad molesta.

- Lo sentimos, discúlpanos. – Izumi bajo la mirada y prosiguió – Nosotros somos tan felices juntos que ojala y encontraras a alguien que te quiera. – su novio la abrazo sonriendo.

- Así es. Pero nuestro tema principal era que para nuestra graduación la escuela planeo un desfile y existe una convocatoria para la reina y creemos que deberías participar, ya lo hiciste una vez y ganaste, se que lo harás de nuevo.

- Gracias por sus intenciones pero no pienso repetirlo, era arrogante y tonta, además eso es para adolecentes, por Dios tengo 22 años.

- Promete que lo pensaras, además casi todos opinan que tú deberías de ser, solo necesitamos tu aprobación, di que si….

- Izumi no y no insistan. Mis padres llegan en dos días.

- Eso significa Umi al rol de la hija única del magnate Akira Ryuuzaki.

- Te he dicho Tom que no te refieras a mi padre de esa manera, es una persona como cualquier otra.

- Si solo que es dueño casi de la mitad de Japón

- Esto es ridículo, no discutiré con ustedes tengo cosas que hacer.

- Umi y tus amigas cuando llegaran - Izumi hizo una mueca – ya que cuando ellas están alrededor te olvidas de nosotros.

- La siguiente semana Fuu y Hikaru, no te pongas celosa, los aprecio a todos, pero ellas no están siempre aquí. – bajo su mirada, pronto llegarían. Intercambiarían sus aventuras desde la ultima vez que se vieron seria posible que pasaran unos días inolvidables después de todo, tendría cosas que hacer tarde. - Creo que debo irme olvide que tengo cosas pendientes. – y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia, si visitaría a uno que otro conocido de sus padres, llevaría a sus amigas a un día inolvidable en el Jardín Kenroku-en. Si eso seria fantástico era su lugar favorito, Además haría reservación en la casa de descanso Shigure-tei a Fuu le gustaria el te. Adoraba el jardín y todo lo que en el había, siempre que iba le gustaba hacerlo sola ya que sentía una sensación de paz.

Una chica rubia de alrededor de 22 años, ojos vedes cabello lago ondulado, caminaba con zapatillas deportivas por St. Jame's Park, a su lado caminaba un chico ligeramente mas alto que ella de cabellos negros delgado con gafas obscuras y ropa deportiva, se parecían bastante relajado.

- Y dime Fuu ¿Cuándo partirás a Japón? ¿Has comprado ya tu vuelo?-

- No, aun. Tenia la esperanza que me pudieras acompañar, les había comentado a las chicas que en mi próximo viaje tal vez iríamos juntos.- dijo algo ruborizada la rubia.

- Sabes que por mi trabajo siempre estoy ocupado, por favor dales mis saludos, y en la siguiente ocasión viajaremos juntos te parece, creo que necesitan las tres pasar un tiempo juntas.

- Si, no lo había visto de esa manera, gracias Carl por ser tan comprensivo. – ella lo abrazo ligeramente a lo cual el deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

- Espero que no veas a ningún viejo amor en tu visita.

- Como se te ocurre pensarlo siquiera sabes perfectamente que yo…- se ruborizo.

- Si lo se, pero que me dices de aquel chico de cabello verdes del que me hablaste en una ocasión.

- Por Dios aun lo recuerdas yo casi lo olvido solo lo vi una vez y no dije que me halla enamorado solo que…

- Si ya se- contesto el aburrido del tema. Carl un prominente doctor neurocirujano condecorado, pensó Fuu jamás haría escenas de celos, no iba con su personalidad pero ella lo aceptaba así, de echo era lo que mas le atraía.

- Vamos es tarde te llevare a casa.

- Gracias.

Tokio la ciudad donde todo es tecnología y corre a gran velocidad una chica pelirroja iba a gran velocidad pedaleando en su bicicleta, quien la viera jamás creía que fuera una de las investigadoras mas jóvenes y talentosas en el área de Geografía del centro de Investigación en Tokio. Pareciera que en ella el tiempo no pasaba unos centímetros mas alta pero en escancia la misma delgada, y cabellos rojos que ahora llevaba cortos, en jeans y una polo con una mochila en su espalda, lentes de sol, se parecía un jovencito mas que una investigadora. Estaciono su bicicleta y subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a su apartamento, hacia ya un año que había dejado la casa de su familia para establecerse sola en el quinto piso de un edificio. Entre las clases de gimnasia, el kendo y sus investigaciones no tenía tiempo para nada más. No se le conocían novio, aunque ocasionalmente salía con amigos. Abrió la puerta y reviso su correo y ahí estaba un sobre tan esperado. Era de Kanazawa,

- Umi por fin lo conseguiste.

Rompió con cuidado el sobre y dentro encontró una carta escrita delicadamente con y adjunta un boleto de avión.

Hikaru:

"Estoy tan feliz de poder volver a verlas, se que llevas una vida bastante ocupada pero me gustaría que pudieras venir, será un place. Adjunte tu bolero de avión, no te ofendas pero quiero que tu y Fuu sean mis invitadas de honor, trate de enviarle los boletos también a ella pero ya los había conseguido, bueno siempre precavida, No puedo esperar hasta que podamos pasar tiempo juntos.

Cuídate saludos y un abrazo.

Umi Ryuuzaki. "

Vaya Umi después de todo siempre haciendo las cosas mas fáciles, en fin dejaría de ser ella si cambiara.

De pronto el teléfono sonó, la chica se apresuro a contestar.

- ¿Hola? – quien podría ser.

- HIkaru- chan ¿eres tú? – una voz nerviosa al otro lado.

- Fuu que maravilla el poder oírte. Y deja las formalidades amiga.

- Si soy yo. – su voz tenia un tono serio algo preocupado.

- Algo pasa Fuu, te escucho preocupada. – mas que una pregunta fue una observación.

Por un momento no se escucho sonido alguno, de pronto la rubia se escucho un poco melancólica.

- Hoy recibí una carta de Umi-chan, para su graduación.

- Si yo también, y el boleto de avión, nuestra amiga nunca cambiara, cuando se trata de sorprendernos no tiene limites.

- Si supongo – se escucho un largo silencio.

- Fuu que ocurre ¿sigues ahí?

- Si Hikaru-chan.

- Se honesta ¿que te preocupa?

- Umi-chan me envió una reservación para dos personas.

- Que bien por fin conoceremos en persona al afortunado.

- Me temo que tengo un problema. Carl me dijo hoy que no piensa asistir.

- Pero le comentaste lo de la reservación.

- No la recibí después, pero el me dijo que tenia bastante trabajo.

- Fuu–chan lo siento – peso un momento y después agrego. – Supongo que así podremos pasar tiempo juntas, no te ofendas amiga pero me alegro un poco ya que podremos ponernos al día.

- No se como lo tomara Umi-chan. En su carta me extendió lo feliz que será al conocerlo. Me temo que se vaya a decepcionar.

- Claro que no. Como piensas eso. Ello lo hace porque siempre nos has dado ha entender que el es demasiado importante en tu vida.

- Y lo es, pero también ustedes, me hubiera gustado tener ambos reunidos.

- Quizá deberías de tratar el volver ha hablar con el y explicárselo.

- Ya se ha ido.

- Por que no lo buscas en su casa.

- Tienes razón, iré a su apartamento con seguridad lo encontrare ahí, y si no lo esperare.

- Fuu…. Tu, no lo puedo creer.

- No pienses mal, lo que sucede es que en ocasiones iba ha estudiar a su apartamento cuando en casa de mis padres estaba llena y había olvidado devolverla ahora que tengo el mío. – hablaba nerviosa la chica rápidamente.

- Olvídalo me alegra que tengas una relación estable.

- Hikaru-chan no me escuchas….

- Tengo que colgar alguien esta en la puerta. – sin esperar respuesta colgó, sonriendo su amiga, que bien por ella, no lo hubiera imaginado, bueno esperaba encontrar a alguien especial también.

- colgó, típico en ella pero tiene razón iré a buscarlo el siempre ha sido complaciente.


	3. Chapter 3 El comienzo

Hola, bueno solo les recuerdo que esta es una historia alternativa y que yo invente algunos pesonajes, se que salto de una idea a otra, es porque todo ocurria al mismo tiempo, solo en lugares por sus comentarios

Capitulo III

El comienzo

Fuu en cuanto colgó sonrió, Hikaru siempre hacia lo mismo sus conversaciones raras veces terminaban, pero pensándolo mejor tal vez tuviera razón, hablaría con Carl posiblemente cambiara de parecer, por lo general el la complacía en todo, aunque para ser honesta últimamente se comportaba de manera extraña, iría a su apartamento.

Al llegar, dudo en si tocar o abrir la puerta, pero de inmediato que tontería claro que no se molestaría si el mismo le dio las llaves. Era un lugar espacioso, se encontraba en penumbras, todo se parecía en orden, de pronto escucho ruidos en una de las habitaciones, posiblemente el estaba descansando, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor, solo en una ocasión lo había visto dormido, y había sido bastante bochornoso, en especial porque el se encontraba semidesnudo, pero el había dicho que tenia guardia esa noche, que seria, mas intrigada que apenada se dirigió a la habitación, la abrió despacio, y sin mas encendió la luz, y ahí estaba su prometido con sus sueños rotos, yacía tranquilamente en la cama al lado de… por Dios pero si era su asistente, ella se giro era demasiado para ella, sin prestar atención al quien le hablo con asombro…

- Fuu espera – grito el tratando de cubrirse con la sabana – te lo puedo explicar, espera…

Pero para Fuu eso era suficiente, tiro las llaves en la mesa que se encontraba en la sala tomo su abrigo y salió precipitadamente, rayos como no había podido darse cuenta antes, se dedico tanto a sus estudios que no se percato que estaba siendo engañada, era normal el todo un hombre de mundo, busco lo que ella en numerosas ocasiones se negó a darle, tal vez espero demasiado, siempre ocurría así. Era demasiado idealista, sus relaciones siempre fracasaban por lo regular por la misma razón, que le ocurría a los hombres, que acaso no son capaces de ser fieles o mejor aun de aceptar que existen mujeres que todavía desean esperar para que su primera vez sea para la eternidad, que tonterías debería de saber jamás ocurriría.

Al llegar a su apartamento sabia que el llamaría, con rapidez preparo una maleta aun faltaba para la graduación de Umi pero con un poco de suerte podría pagar la diferencia y viajar antes, además de le sentaría bastante bien un cambio, no podría por el momento enfrentar lo que se avecinaba, dejaría pasar un tiempo, después trataría de explicarle a sus padres y amigos, sin tener que dar detalles seria mejor irse, No lo pensó dos veces, llamo un taxi, dejo un breve mensaje a sus padres, y salió a toda prisa, por lo regular Fuu siempre fue sensata, inteligente y no hacia cosas como estas, me estoy comportando mas como Umi, bueno de vez en cuando las personas cambian, aquí estoy sola, con una relación terminada en desastre. Quien lo diría yo teniendo complicaciones de esta naturaleza bueno la vida tiene que continuar, y debo buscar mi destino.

Al llegar al aeropuerto fue directamente a servicio al cliente tratando de cambiar su vuelo, pero con tan poca anticipación no fue posible, aun así Fuu compro su vuelo, le costaría una pequeña parte de sus ahorros, pero el momento eso no le importo, necesitaba un respiro de su vida tan acelerada, un momento par analiza su situación.

En un mundo paralelo un joven de cabellos verdes caminaba apresuradamente alrededor de un hermoso lago al fin de este se encontraba una pequeña de hermoso cabello rubio, sentada a la orilla, una de sus manos jugaba con el agua y en la otra sostenía una flor de olor exótico.

- Princesa hemos encontrado Madoshi Clef, se encuentra en un profundo sueño, Altizar trato de despertarlo con su magia pero no fue posible probablemente su majestad…

La joven se volvió a el,

- Lo veré mas tarde, este cambio me preocupa es posible que estemos a punto de comenzar algo nuevo, una serie de acontecimientos han surgido, y tengo temor que volvamos a poner en riesgo la vida de personas inocentes.

- Se refiere a que necesitemos a las Diosas Legendarias de nuevo.

Ella no respondió se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar suavemente, su pelo volaba con la suave brisa del viento, parecía susurrarle los acontecimientos venideros, el cielo se torno un poco mas oscuro, a lo lejos los pájaros cantaban, sabia que pronto todo eso cambiaria, pero no quería alarmar al pobre de Ferio aunque al parecer ya lo había echo, caminaba a unos pasos tras ella pensativo.

- Sera posible que vuelva verla, se que no es la mejor de la condiciones y estuvimos unos momentos pero eso basto para ganar mi corazón, soy egoísta no debo pensar de esta manera mientras mi mundo se encuentra en peligro a que se refería Esmeralda.

En una de las habitaciones del castillo se encontraba una enorme cama en la cual estaba un niño de alrededor de nueve años profundamente dormido, su rostro enmarcado por unos cabellos lilas, tez pálida, como alguien que no se expone demasiado a los rayos del sol. En una de sus pequeñas manos se puede vislumbrar un enorme anillo, con una enorme piedra en forma de ovalo alargado. Alrededor de la cama se encuentran Presea, la armadera, Altizar la sacerdotisa, La primera tocaba ligeramente el rostro del mago, mientras la segunda lo observaba detenidamente.

- Maestro, ¿porque no despierta?. –susurraba la rubia de cola de caballo y ojos color miel.

- Presea, es inútil no te escucha, tal parece que el se puso voluntariamente en este estado, y hasta que el no decida despertar no lo hará.

- Pero porque decidió hacer esto,

- Bueno esperemos que la Princesa Esmeralda lo pueda averiguar.- una joven de cabellos verdes sonrió tiernamente, vestía en blanco y azul en sus manos se apreciaban ricos brazaletes dorados y en su cabeza descansaba un aro de oro con una fina piedra de zafiro, sus pies estaban siempre desnudos, pero nunca lograban tocar el suelo parecía suspendida en el aire, nadie sabe de donde llego solo un día llego al castillo, y después de una larga conferencia en privado con la princesa y el gran hechicero fue designada ha cuidar de Madoshi Clef, poseía poderes como su maestro aunque limitados, profesaba una lealtad inédita hacia el y la Princesa Esmeralda. Tenia el don de sentir todas las emociones de los seres de Zephiro, por lo cual sabia de los sentimientos que Presea tenia para su maestro, al igual que este jamás le correspondería , ya que su amor era solo para su mundo,

- No llores estará bien, vamos dejémoslo solo, volveremos mas tarde.

- No yo lo cuidare.

- Sabes que el se molestara si nos encuentra aquí cuando despierte, lo hará muy pronto, vamos.

Sin esperar respuesta la tomo del brazo y salieron de la habitación.

En la mente del mago:

Donde estoy, se encontraba suspendido en medio de la nada, de pronto vio a una joven e cabellos azules caminando bajo la lluvia, se parecía melancólica, que le ocurría no podía escuchar lo que la pareja que se acercaba le decía, pero ella se parecía ahora molesta, cerro los ojos tratando de recordar ese hermoso rostro y esos ojos azules, pero cuando abrió nuevamente sus ojos vio a otra joven que viajaba en un vehículo con dos ruedas, se parecía feliz su cabellos era rojo intenso, cerro los ojos nuevamente y vio a otra chica de cabellos rubios ondulado ojos verdes, se parecía triste, iba subiendo a que era eso un avión. De pronto todo se volvió nuevamente oscuro, cuando vio de nuevo estaña en su amado Zephiro, pero todo era tinieblas, monstruos, después no vio nada su mente se puso nuevamente en blanco, o mejor dicho quedo en un estado de inconsciencia

En algún lugar en los jardines del palacio.

- Por favor no quiero continuas con esto tiene que terminar, Madoshi Clef esta en peligro Ferio me dijo esta tarde que se encuentra inconsciente, iré a verlo pero primero quería saber si tu tenias que ver con esto.

- Esmeralda no digas mas, mi amor por ti es infinito, y lo sabe mi maestro y solicite ser removido de mi puesto.- dicho esto el le dio la espalda sabia que esto era el principio del fin pero también el camino a la libertad.

- Zagato… - los ojos de la pequeña princesa denotaban angustia, miedo, de pronto rayos seguidos de truenos se escucharon en los cielos de Zephiro seguidos de las primeras gotas de lluvia, dudas embargaban el corazón del Pilar. – No lo hagas.

- Prometo que encontrare la forma de liberarte de este yugo que te han impuesto- dijo apretando los puños.- no es justo que te sacrifiques.

- Nadie me ha obligado a ser lo que soy, lo hago por el amor que le tengo a nuestro mundo y a su gente.- dijo juntando sus manos en su pecho en forma de plegaria. – te lo ruego,

- Lo lamento es muy tarde, la decisión la he tomado. –

Dicho esto tomo a la pequeña princesa en sus brazos y desaparecieron en una esfera de luz, la tormenta entonces callo con toda su fuerza los gritos de las personas se escucharon y el terror comenzó el principio del fin.

En el cuarto de Madoshi Clef permanecía en penumbras de pronto un grito se escucho.

- ¡¡¡ Zephiro!!! – era el grito angustiante de Esmeralda que fue escuchado por todos.

En un mundo llamado Tierra.

Umi caminaba desesperada por la sala de espera del aeropuerto, que ocurría se suponía que la primera en llegar seria Fuu, pero ya casi todos los pasajeros había salido por las puertas con excepción de unos cuantos, esperaba que nada halla ocurrido, cielos las volvería ha ver después de tanto tiempo, de pronto sintió un brazo que tocaba su hombro.

- ¿Umi?- dijo una voz temblorosa la peli azul se volvió para ver a su amiga Fuu esta se sorprendió

- Fuu pero si no te vi llegar creí que habías perdido el vuelo o que algo te había sucedido es un poco desconsiderado de tu parte hacer tanto esperar a tu anfitriona peo bueno no te quedes callada dime que ocurrió alguien te molesto…

La chica continuo su monologo por un tiempo mas hasta que se percato que su amiga no traía maletas.

- y tu equipaje, ya sabia ¿ no llego? Bueno no te preocupes ya o solucionaremos.

La rubia solo sonrió Umi jamás cambiaria a pesar de ese aire de sofisticación seguía siendo la misma chica que solía volver locos a todos en la escuela,

- Fuu ocurre algo- fue mas una aseveración que pregunta –

- No solo que tengo 10 días en Tokio lamento no haberte avisado pero necesitaba un momento de paz.

- Algo ocurrió te conozco, por que no nos llamaste hablaste con Hikaru, se han visto y ninguna de las dos me lo dijeron eso es ser egoísta creí que por lo general esa era yo.

- Lo lamento amiga, pero esta vez no fue eso, solo necesitaba un tiempo sola para pensar pero ahora estoy bien,

- y bien que ocurrió.

- Se los platicare mas tarde que no es hora de ir por Hikaru, vamos se hace tarde y todavía tenemos que tomar el tiempo para llegar a las legadas nacionales,

- bueno dejare el tema por el momento pero no creas que no lo he olvidado.

- Si te prometo que platicaremos mas tarde, pero mira dime que te has hecho te ves maravillosamente…

Y fueron caminando y platicando de los últimos acontecimientos de Umi.

- Me parece una tontería pero cuando acorde ya estaba metida hasta la coronilla en ese tonto concurso, la verdad he pensado seriamente en desistir, no me gusta tener la mirada de extraños en mi sabes que no me gusta.

- vamos, eres una mujer inteligente, hermosa, con mas dinero del que jamás podríamos tener Hikaru y yo juntas, que mas le puedes pedir a la vida.

- Amor quiero alguien que me ame tal como soy y no por mi dinero o apariencia,

- pero si tienes de donde escoger.

- Hablando de esto no dijiste que…- pero fue interrumpida por una chica pelirroja que las abrazo efusivamente.

- Amigas las extrañe estoy feliz de verla.

- Si pero por favor ere demasiado fuerte a pesar de ser tan delgada no nos dejas respirar- dijo con voz entrecortada

- Lo siento Umi olvide que eres tan..

- Que insinúas - dijo la aludida

- Por favor no comiencen no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo

- lo siento Fuu, pero que elegante que te vez pareces toda una profesionista.

La chica se sonrojo vestía un traje sastre a juego con un top negro y zapatos de tacon a juego y de su hombro un bolso, unos finos pendientes, un pequeño collar con un trébol.

- Guau Fuu en verdad que no lo había mencionado pero luces fantástica- dijo una sonriente Umi.

- Gracias ustedes también.

Hikaru vestía un pantalón rojo al cuerpo y blusa negra zapatos de tacón y blusa a juego, y de su mano tenia una maleta. Su cabello ahora a los hombros y cortado en desigual le daba un aire de madures solo que u mirada delataba su aun alegría por todo. Mientras que la peli azul vestía pantaloncillos blanco cortos a la cadera y una blusa azul cielo de tirantes sujeta por una cinto de mismo color mas oscuro en la cintura, un enorme bolso colgaba de su hombro el cabello lo tenia ondulado sujeto por una cinta en una cola de caballo, y unos mechones caían delicadamente en su rostro, llevaba sandalias de tacón bajo ya que era demasiado alta, sonrió se parecía la mas joven aunque en realidad no lo era tanto.

- Bueno sin duda hemos cambiado pero en esencia seguimos siendo las misma vamos nos esperan hice una reservación en un lugar que les va ha encantar nos pondremos al día. Dicho esto todas salieron juntas del aeropuerto.

- Podemos comer y tomar el mejor te que jamás hallan bebido es un paisaje espectacular nunca he visto algo igual.

- Entonces tendré que ir ha cambiarme por ropa mas cómoda – sonrió la rubia apenada.

- No será necesario, e un lugar tranquilo nadie nos molestara y si lo deseas ahí existe un lugar donde podrás adquirir ropa.

- ¿a donde exactamente vamos? No quiero ser grosera pero me siento algo cansada.

- Tu cansada es una broma verdad,

- Bueno con todo este viaje y el trabajo de investigación en Tokio estoy un poco agotada.

- Karu, lo lamento si deseas lo podemos cancelar e ir otro día

.- Claro que no solo espero que no halla demasiada gente.

- No es un lugar tranquilo.

Y de esa manera las tres abordaron el auto deportivo de Umi, y se dirigieron al Jardín Kenroku-en.


End file.
